custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DFaceG/New Project
Greetings, Custom Bionicle people things. It is I, humble meme farmer DFaceG, and I have a request. In all seriousness, I am working on a new project, but I don't want to work on it alone. I plan on making a stop motion "movie" (not series) based off of the 2001 story-arc, and I still have pretty far to go. I simply want to get other people on board if they're interested, and I thought the best way to do so would be by creating this blog post. I, of course, will be the director, and I also plan on being the (main*) animator and visual editor. First off, I want a writer for the script, who can also edit it. This is mainly because I'm a terrible writer (I have proof here, here, and here), and I think it would be better for someone more experienced to write the script. Second of all, I want voice actors. The following characters are the ones I can think of that will need voice actors, although it would be helpful if you could tell me any others: The Toa Mata, of course; Takua; Jala; the Turaga; Matoro; Kopeke; Maku; Kapura; Taipu; Hafu; Huki; Kongu; Tamaru; and Makuta.** I need a small few voice actors for background characters as well. Finally, I would appreciate that if you decide to be on board, that you'll be fully on board (or as on board as you possibly can be). It would be helpful if anyone on board will help with music and sfx (Rahi noises, Bohrok noises for end scene, etc.). As production hasn't begun (and I don't know if it will), there will be no determined release date as of yet. I still do not yet have all needed sets/pieces, and animation will not begin until a script is written and draft lines are recorded. Production will go as follows if enough support is gained: #Script Writing (While I don't plan on being the main writer, I will want to help with the script, and I would like for it to be written via Google Docs) ##Script Editing (I will once again help with these tweaks) #Storyboard (This will be done by me, according to the script) #Initial Line Recordings (These may be replaced by later drafts, and background recordings will not yet be made) #Animation Period (This could take several months, and also depends on when I have enough sets. I may buy sets/pieces as I move on with the recording) #Re-recording of Lines (Only ones that need work, as well as background noise) #Editing (SFX, Music, and other visual effects, as well as cutting out unneeded parts. It is during this phase that the majority of trailers and teasers would be released, as well as credits) #Post-Production (Any final edits that need to be done) #Release (Final trailer(s) released around this time). I may release storyboards after the release of the project. I will need help deciding on a name for the film. If you wish to audition for a role/join the project in another way/suggest film names or other things, please don't do so on my talk page or the comment section for this blog. Contact me here: dfacegbusiness@gmail.com. Send me sound effects, lines, and music there after production begins, as well as background artwork if you want. Project name is currently Project 2001 or Project Mata. Thanks for reading, I'm hoping we can get some people on board! Update 1: You can now also PM me here. Update 2: I now have a Discord server for those who are involved and wish to communicate with other people involved. You'll be kicked from the server if you aren't involved. https://discord.gg/mU7FkcT. I also have a Google Hangouts group setup, but this is ONLY for non-Discord users. (*)I might want backup animators if I'm unable to animate. (**)I refer to the Matoran and Teridax by their year 1 names for canonical reasons, as the Matoran are still canonically called their controversial names before naming day, and Makuta was just called Makuta by the characters. Category:Blog posts